Asuka Hayazaki
Asuka Hayazaki (maiden name Asuka Ohta) is a composer employed at Nintendo since April 2003. Initially at Nintendo EAD, she has composed for a variety of games, including several titles in the Mario and The Legend of Zelda series. Game Production History * ''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures'' (2004) - Music * ''Yoshi Touch & Go'' (2005) - Music * ''Animal Crossing: Wild World'' (2005) - Sound Assist * [[New Super Mario Bros.|''New Super Mario Bros.]] (2006) - Music * [[The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess|''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess]] (2006) - Music * ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (2008) - Music Arrangement * ''Mario Kart Wii'' (2008) - Music * ''Wii Fit Plus'' (2009) - Music Composer * ''The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks'' (2009) - Music * ''Nintendogs + Cats'' (2011) - Music * ''Super Mario 3D Land'' (2011) * ''Pikmin 3'' (2013) - Music * ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD'' (2013) - Music * ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (2014) - Music Arrangement * Super Mario Maker (2015) - Music * Star Fox Guard (2016) - Sound Support * Mario Kart 8 Deluxe (2017) - Music * Splatoon 2 (version 4.0.0.) (2018) - Musichttps://vgmdb.net/album/86954 * Ring Fit Adventure (2019) - Music Special Thanks * ''Super Mario Odyssey'' (2017) * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ''(2018) - Original Game Supervisor Song Credits 'Nintendo Sound Selection vol.1 Peach ' * Piranha Plant's Lullaby -- Piano [[Yoshi Touch & Go|Yoshi Touch & Go]] * Flower Field -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/4341 [[New Super Mario Bros.|New Super Mario Bros.]] * Title -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/19866 * Mega Mushroom Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Battle Theme 2 -- Composition & Arrangement [[The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess|The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess]] * Zelda's Theme -- Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/55626 [[Super Smash Bros. Brawl|Super Smash Bros. Brawl]] * Flower Field (Yoshi Touch & Go) -- Composition & ArrangementSuper Smash Bros. Brawl sound test [[Mario Kart Wii|Mario Kart Wii]] * Grumble Volcano -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/51219 * Rainbow Road -- Arrangement [[Touch Generations Soundtrack|Touch Generations Soundtrack]] * Nintendogs Theme - Live Ver. (nintendogs) -- Arrangement, Keyboard [[Wii Fit Plus|Wii Fit Plus]] * Disc Banner -- Composition & Arrangement * Channel Banner -- Composition & Arrangement * Wii Board Instructions (WiiFit Data Transfer Screen) -- Composition & Arrangement * Perfect 10 -- Composition & Arrangement * Rhythm Kung Fu - Tutorial - -- Composition & Arrangement * Rhythm Kung Fu -Basic Level- -- Composition & Arrangement * Driving Range (Dominant Hand Check) -- Composition & Arrangement * Driving Range (Tutorial) -- Composition & Arrangement * Driving Range (Good Shot) -- Composition & Arrangement * Driving Range (Nice Shot) -- Composition & Arrangement * Driving Range (Hole in One) -- Composition & Arrangement * Driving Range (Swing Analysis) -- Composition & Arrangement * Driving Range (Play Finish) -- Composition & Arrangement * Driving Range (Results and Wii Balance Board Comment) -- Composition & Arrangement * Segway Circuit - Beginner (Sea) Stage -- Composition & Arrangement * Segway Circuit - Advanced (Field) Stage -- Composition & Arrangement * Segway Circuit - Expert (Town) Stage -- Composition & Arrangement * Segway Circuit (Balloon Popping Fanfare) -- Composition & Arrangement * Segway Circuit (Searching Boss Mole) -- Composition & Arrangement * Segway Circuit (Boss Mole Fight) -- Composition & Arrangement * Bird's-Eye Bulls-Eye -- Composition & Arrangement * Snowball Fight -- Composition & Arrangement * Obstacle Course -- Composition & Arrangement * Tilt City -- Composition & Arrangement * Rhythm Parade - Tutorial (March) -- Composition & Arrangement * Rhythm Parade (Beginner) -- Composition & Arrangement * Rhythm Parade (Advanced) -- Composition & Arrangement * Big Top Juggling -- Composition & Arrangement * Skateboard Arena (Beginner / Advanced) -- Composition & Arrangement * Skateboard Arena (Free Mode) -- Composition & Arrangement * Balance Bubble Plus -- Arrangement * Basic Run Plus (Before Start Jingle) -- Composition & Arrangement * Basic Run Plus (Question Fanfare ~ Pondering) -- Composition & Arrangement * Basic Run Plus (Finish Jingle) -- Composition & Arrangement * Locker Room -- Arrangement * Recommendation Menu (Before Start Jingle) -- Composition & Arrangement * Set Menu (Yoga) -- Composition & Arrangement * Set Menu (Strength Training) -- Composition & Arrangement * Achievement Fanfare -- Composition & Arrangement * Credits -- Composition & Arrangement [[The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks|The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks]] * Multiplayer Battle -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://www.ymm.co.jp/p/detail.php?code=GTP01085337&dm=d&o=10#song [[Super Mario 3D Land|Super Mario 3D Land]] * Snow Mountain Theme -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://www.ymm.co.jp/p/detail.php?code=GTP01088541&dm=d#song * Pom Pom Fight -- Composition & Arrangement * Last Bowser Battle -- Composition & Arrangement [[Super Smash Bros. for Wii U|Super Smash Bros. for Wii U]] * Onett Theme / Winters Theme (EarthBound) -- ArrangementSuper Smash Bros. for Wii U sound test [[Splatoon 2|Splatoon 2]] 'Version 4.0.0.''' *Chopscrewey -- Composition & Arrangement *Entropical -- Composition & Arrangement Interviews * Nintendo Recruit Interview 2005 (archived) References Category:Nintendo people Category:Composers Category:Real people